lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 835
Report #835 Skillset: Skill: Gravity Org: Illuminati Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Shrine gravity is overly strong in its current incarnation. For a 10 room requirement, it provides a delayed walk/climb/sprinting effect over an entire area. If you add this effect along with distort/invasion/nexus powers, succeeding against an entrenched group with these effects up becomes very unlikely, with situations ranging from domoths, events, and even raids. The special report has tried to address the issue of stacking shrine powers, however the implementation did not go far enough to fix this. The following solutions seek to change gravity to something a bit more manageable yet leave its current defensive function more or less intact. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change gravity to a personal power that an order member can call on themselves. If that member is in the same room as an order enemy, the enemy is hit with the delayed movement effect. It will not affect those not enemied to the order as usual, neither will multiple effects stack. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Move gravity to shield shrines. Change shield shrines to only be allowed to be raised within org territory. The other kinds of shrines will be unaffected. Alternatively, make gravity a nexus power doable by any security member and remove it from shrines altogether. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the various offensive area effects (invasion/wrath/gravity/distort) to only take effect within a shrine's influence. Player Comments: ---on 4/23 @ 05:59 writes: More ideas are welcome. I'm not opposed to changing the gravity effect itself, but I'm not sure the admin are willing to do that. If you'll note, all the suggestions simply change how/when it takes effect, but doesn't change the actual effect at all ---on 4/23 @ 15:57 writes: My vote would be for #1 or #2. ---on 4/24 @ 08:30 writes: Support Solution 2, with or without 1. ---on 4/24 @ 22:52 writes: I like solutions 1 and 2. ---on 4/30 @ 09:06 writes: Solution 1 is interesting and I like it the most. It would mostly solve the problem I think. Solution 2 solves it for most things except raids, which is good or bad depending on your perspective. Personally I think there's enough anti-raiding mechanics in nexus discretionary powers. ---on 4/30 @ 20:20 writes: I prefer solution 1, by the way ---on 4/30 @ 20:38 writes: I would be pleased with any of the changes suggested - I have a preference for solution 2 because it would be nice to see a strategic purpose to raising other types of shrine. ---on 5/1 @ 18:56 writes: I would prefer solution 2 or 3 over solution 1 personally. I do not like the idea of adding more options on already very powerful individuals. Lets provide diversity in shrines instead of a War shrine everywhere. ---on 5/1 @ 19:04 writes: Solution 2, having it as a nexus power doesn't sound bad if it can avoid the 0p construct, solution 3 too but I prefer solution 2. What happened to the suggested idea of having only 1 or 2 offensive powers on war shrines as well? ---on 5/1 @ 20:06 writes: Well, I included that part, but the admin didn't implement it, so I had to try other routes ---on 5/2 @ 12:08 writes: I should add a further comment echoing Silvanus' statement that I do not feel solution 1 is preferable. It is of my personal opinion that the balance of the game would be better preserved if shrines were to be entirely removed from Lusternia's competitive aspect. Tragically it would seem this is unlikely to happen and solution 2 seems to be the only reasonable compromise we can reach with that "vision" in mind. ---on 5/3 @ 04:32 writes: I prefer solution 1, myself. The fighter in me prefers to nerf shrines a lot though, like Rivius said, so I'm also fine with 3! ---on 5/6 @ 23:15 writes: Other Solution 3 or SOLUTION 4: Make gravity affect everyone except for people who belong in the order. ---on 5/8 @ 06:53 writes: Having second thoughts on Solution 1. Having it as a personal power implies it can operate outside the area it was called in. So for example, someone can get Gravity on a War shrine in their org, then have it for battle, while not being able to be defiled away. And it would buff ganks, which I don't think is needed. Some restriction on same area or Solution 2 is probably better then. ---on 5/8 @ 23:20 writes: I am fine with the idea of having the gravity aura immediately fade when you leave the area it was called in ---on 5/16 @ 21:04 writes: Ah yes, that does sound like a problem. Same area only would help. Echo above comments about shrines being nerfed/removed. ---on 5/24 @ 00:37 writes: As above, solution 1 with it being restricted to the same area. Also, wouldn't mind seeing it on a shield shrine instead of war. That is an underutilized kind of shrine. I'm against having it be a nexus power. Plenty of defensive skills already exist, with distort being quite potent on its own.